Cuarteto apocaliptico
by mandygalvn
Summary: El futuro se volvió incierto, es más, ya no existía, tendría que luchar por sobrevivir y entre tanto deberá de desenredar los sentimientos de su corazón para poder mantenerlas a salvo; correr o morir, matar o morir, todo se reduce a la MUERTE.
1. Caos

**Esta es mi primera historia, les agradecería mucho sus comentarios y/u opiniones, y antes que nada Glee no pertenece, solo los personajes los utilizo para formar la historia, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, las primeras dos letras en mayúscula son los nombres de los personajes, por ejemplo: RB: Rachel Berry NP: Noah Puckerman; tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana, espero les guste.**

Era un día tranquilo, estaba soleado, con el cielo despejado y las nubes más blancas jamás antes vistas, New Directions se encontraba en su última clase del año y de sus vidas, pues ese ya era el último día de su último año en el secundario para muchos.

La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban sentados, platicando y esperando la llegada de Mr. Shue, todos menos Rachel que desde antes de entrar al Glee Club nadie la había visto. En eso el profesor entra muy entusiasmado a pesar de ser su última clase con esos muchachos de los que tanto había aprendido y enseñado.

Mr. S-Por favor guarden silencio. Quiero dedicarles unas palabras antes de poder dejarlos ir-comento alegre

KH-¿Alguien ha visto a la diva o a Sam?-pregunto intrigado

BP-Yo solo la vi en los baños, estaba hablando por teléfono muy impaciente, después de eso salió corriendo hacia la dirección, a Sam lo vi en el gimnasio-dijo distraídamente

KH-Esperemos y aparezcan-dijo preocupado

SL-Que importa porcelana, estoy feliz de ya no tener que escuchar su irritante voz por los próximos años y olvidarme de Trouty Mouth-comento desinteresada

KH-Pero si ellos son uno más de este coro Santana-

SL-No me interesa-

Kurt iba responder, pero antes de hacerlo Mr. Shue lo interrumpe para evitar una pelea más.

Mr. S-No pelen, ya aparecerá-dijo también preocupado, regularmente la morena no faltaba a sus ensayos y mucho menos llegaba tarde, pues ella era la primera en llegar mucho antes que todos y Sam le preocupaba menos, pues pensó que había tenido algún altercado o algo así-Bueno chicos solo quiero agradecerles con todo mi ser lo mucho que disfrute con ustedes, todas las clases que tuvimos aunque unas más divertidas y menos tensas que otras-iba a continuar con su discurso cuando por la puerta entra una Rachel muy pálida y muy seria.

RB-¡Hey, idiotas tomen todo lo que puedan y salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible!-dijo sumamente agitada

QF-¿Qué te pasa pedazo de hobbit, como te atreves a llamarnos así?-grito enfurecida la rubia

RB-Eso no importa ahorita, solo vámonos-

MJ-¿Te puedes explicar mejor?- hablo dejando de lado el enojo al ver que la diva tenía unas pocas manchas de sangre en su ropa y un bate en la mano.

RB-Con un carajo, hable con mi padre, trabaja en la milicia, me dijo que algo había ocurrido en un laboratorio a las afueras de Lima, cerca de un pueblo llamado Marion, uno de los biólogos creó algo parecido a lo que pasa en esos videojuegos de Resident Evil y ahora la maldita infección llego aquí, así es que si no se apuran yo no los saco de este lugar-

Todos se miraban sorprendidos, primero por la manera de hablar de la morocha pues nunca antes había dicho una sola grosería y segundo por la noticia dada por la misma

RB-¿Se van a parar de sus estúpidos lugares?-comento aún más alterada -¿Malditos que no acaban de escuchar lo que dije, que están sordos?-De inmediato todos corrieron en su dirección, esperando que la morena dijera algo más.

RB-Esperen antes de que salgan, SANTANA-llamo a la latina, esta de mala gana se acercó.

SL- Que quieres Rau paul-dijo irritada

RB- Se dé un lugar seguro a donde ir, primero deben de tomar uno de los autobuses de la escuela…-

SL- ¿Y de dónde quieres que saque las llaves?-

RB-Si me dejaras terminar te lo diría, ten aquí están las tome de la dirección, diríjanse hacia el centro comercial yo los alcanzare después, hagan lo que hagan no dejen que los muerdan esas cosas- y sin más que decir la diva salió corriendo de la escuela hacia el estacionamiento donde tomo la cuatro por cuatro que tenía estacionada.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla salir corriendo pero nadie dijo nada hasta que apareció Sue Silvester.

SS-Bien enclenques, muévanse que aquí no van a hacer nada productivo-dijo con su típico tono de voz

Mr. S-¿Pero a dónde vamos?-

SS- De seguro la salvavidas ya recibió instrucciones de Streisand-

TC-¿Qué salvavidas?-pregunto

SL-Se refiere a mí-dijo impaciente-me llama así porque según ella siempre cargo con flotadores-todos se le quedaron viendo de forma graciosa- y si ya me dijo que hacer, ¿pero que va a pasar con nuestras familias?-

SS- No hay problema yo sé que hacer, ahora mejor vamos al autobús que ahí vienen unos tipos raros, que no dudo sean infectados-todos voltearon a ver el grupo de personas que venía caminando directo a ellos y de inmediato echaron a correr siguiendo a Santana que se había colocado a la cabeza para guiarlos. Cuando ya veían la salida de la nada salió otro grupo y ataco a los que iban hasta atrás que eran Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, y Blaine quien llevaba a Artie en su silla, nadie puedo hacer algo el primer grupo que los estaba persiguiendo los rodeo junto con el otro y no pudieron salir más.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pueblo Rachel se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su casa a encontrarse con sus papas, pues ahí se habían quedado de ver. AL llegar a su casa pudo ver como la puerta estaba destrozada y con rasguños, tomo el bate que tenía en el asiento trasero y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido entro a su casa, lo que encontró la dejo destrozada sus padres yacían muertos en la sala, uno recargado en el librero y otro con la cabeza encima de las piernas del primero y a su alrededor cuerpos inertes de lo que laguna vez fueron personas.

Con sumo cuidado se fue acercando a su padre, cuando uno de ellos reacciono, afortunadamente para la diva aún no se había transformado, pero Hiram su otro padre tenía en la frente un tiro de un calibre 43mm si Rachel no se equivocaba.

LB-Hija-dijo en un susurro- deben irse, vete a la playa- dijo con dificultad

RB-papi, por favor no hables, aguanta por favor-expreso con mucha dulzura la morocha

LB-Rachel, escucha, ya no hay remedio para mí, salva a la niña y a tu madre, sálvalas y cuídate mucho-el hombre después de decir lo último cayo rendido a los ojos de su hija y en segundos se transformó en uno de esos seres sin vida y con hambre de carne humana, inmediatamente la morocha le destrozo la cabeza para evitar que su padre se uniera a los caminantes.

Su mundo había acabado de un momento a otro, dejándola sola, caminando junto al peligro y a la desesperanza, pero aún existía una pequeña luz de vida para ella.

QF-¡Beth!-grito la ex porrista, Puckerman también se había preocupado por su hija, pero sabía que su judía sexy haría lo posible por cuidar de ella.

SS- Barbie cierra tu bocota, la diva se encargara de eso, ahora apresúrense inútiles-

Había pasado por el gimnasio por algún tipo de armas , ahí encontraron a Sam , Dave, la señorita Pillsbury, Marley y Kitty esperando ayuda, y se les unieron al grupo, pero de camino al estacionamiento se encontraron con varios grupos de zombies que los chicos no tardaron en matar, se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento, al salir no se encontraron con ningún rastro de esos seres, así es que corrieron hacia el autobús con la latina a la cabeza, pues era ella la que llevaba las llaves, cuando entraron todos la latina le pidió a Puck que él manejara.

NP-¡Hey! pero tenemos que pasar por provisiones y armas, lo mejor será pasar al centro comercial y después a la tienda de armas que está en el piso de arriba de la plaza-dijo con un atisbo de cansancio

BP-Además debemos pasar a por nuestras familias-menciono triste, ella a pesar de estar en su mundo de colores, se iba dando cuenta poco a poco de las cosas tan horribles que pasaba a pensar de que Santana quisiera evitárselo decir.

SL- De hecho, es lo que dijo Man-hans, pasaremos por provisiones y después iremos por nuestras familias- dijo preocupada, aunque no tratara de expresarlo se le notaba, ella tenía un hermano pequeño que debía rescatar.

SS- Dejen le aviso a mini Streisand- menciono para sacar un radio de larga distancia- hobbit, ya salimos de la escuela, encontramos a más personas, nos dirigimos al centro comercial, cambio-

RB-Esta bien, pasare al East Gate, nos vemos en la tienda de armas, cambio-los gleeks se preocuparon por el tono tan frio que utilizo la morocha y se preguntaron del porque iría a ese hotel, la entrenadora sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, había perdido a sus padres y necesitaba cuidar de su madre. Dicho esto cortaron comunicaciones.

Rachel manejaba por la carretera 75, en busca del Hotel donde se alojaba Shelby; había ido a Lima con la intensión de ayudarla con la transferencia a New York, lo habían hecho, había llegado con Cassandra July su pareja; su madre y ella se habían conocido en Nyada donde Shelby había ido a ver los cuartos como favor para la diva; no se sorprendió cuando hace tres meses se la presento, solo se alegró de que su madre haya encontrado el amor, ella y Cassandra se había llevado muy bien desde el primer momento; solo un día más se quedarían para después irse a New York con las cosas de la diva, para que esta viajara menos cargada; guardaba la esperanza que al menos ellas mantuvieran protegida a la bebé.

Llego al estacionamiento y estaba completamente desolado, pero aún quedaba un coche enfrente de la puerta a la que correspondía a la habitación de su mamá. Con un poco de temor estaciono el coche y bajo, camino hacia la puerta y toco, nadie respondió, entonces se atrevió a abrir la puerta muy lentamente, cuando ya se encontraba dentro no encontró ningún signo de sangre, iba caminando hacia el baño con el bate en manos, cuando por detrás alguien le entierra algo puntiagudo obligándola a caer.

CJ-¡Rachel!, por dios, perdóname, pensé que eras una de esas cosas-hablo entre aliviada al saber que no era una de esas cosas horribles, alegre por saber que la hija de Shelby estuviera viva y preocupada por la herida que ahora tenía en el hombro.

RB-Rayos esto duele mucho-Dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas en el rostro, pero tratando de ocultarlas para evitar que se preocupara más.

CJ-Enserio lo siento mucho, pensé...-

RB-No te preocupes Cassie estaré bien, ahora dime como estas, donde esta Beth y mi madre-dijo para después cubrirse la herida con una toalla que tenía a la mano. De repente aparece Shelby por la puerta de la cocina y se inclina con la bebé en brazos a ver como estaba su hija; desde que había entrado la escucho, tenía miedo de que fuera alguno de los caminantes, pero cuando escucho el grito de dolor salió a ver que ocurría, se sorprendió a ver a su hija sentada en el suelo con una herida en el hombro.

SC-Ambas estamos bien, ¿qué te paso a ti?-dijo preocupada

RB-No importa ahora hay que salir de aquí-

SC-Tengo miedo Rachel-dijo para después ser abrazada por la señorita July

RB-No te preocupes yo las cuidare-

SC-¿Dónde están tus padres?-

RB-No están-dijo indiferentemente, le dolía el hecho de ya no tener a sus padres a su lado, al menos tenía a su mamá y la iba a proteger contra todo y todos.

CJ-¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto temerosa, ella había conocido hace tiempo a esos hombres maravillosos, la diva les relato lo ocurrido en su casa, dejando sorprendida a Shelby, que no sabía cómo era posible que su hija siguiera de pie frente a ella, pero se alegraba de tenerlas vivas, a Rachel, a Cassie y a Beth.

RB-Mejor tomen sus cosas y las de la niña, comida, medicina, ropa y mételo en tu camioneta, si no cabe traje mi auto, iremos con los demás- Shelby sabía a quiénes se refería y le alegraba que Rachel haya logrado salvar a más personas.

Hizo lo que su hija le pidió y se subió al auto esperando a Rachel que aún se encontraba dentro buscando otro tipo de arma con que defenderse, en un momento de distracción de Shelby, un zombie entro al cuarto cuando la diva ya estaba de salida, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue poner su brazo como defensa, desafortunadamente la mordió, al sentir el dolor de la herida, la morocha le clavó el cuchillo (en la cabeza provocando la muerte instantánea) que tenía en la otra mano y que había encontrado en la cocina.

Agradeció que su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta y como pudo se tapó la mordida, había prometido mantenerlas a salvo y lo haría, se subió al coche, pero al voltear a ver al carro de su madre se dio cuenta de la mirada que recibía de Cassandra, ella si se había dado cuenta; cuando trato de salir a ayudarla se sorprendió al ver que la diva ya había terminado con él, pero cuando vio la sangre en su brazo se preocupó demasiado, la diva le dijo con señas que no hablara, que después lo harían, en eso volteo su madre y le hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Ya los chicos habían llegado a por las provisiones, no habían tenido problemas al entrar, pero dentro se encontraron con unos cuantos zombies, los hombres se dedicaron a matarlos, recogieron entre grupos de personas, uno cuidaba y los otros colectaban la comida, medicamentos, ropa y el último grupo que estaba conformado por Puck, Dave, Finn y Sam fueron a recoger unos cuantos más autobuses para llevar todas la cosas que estaban reuniendo, en total tomaron dos más, arrancaron la mayoría de los asientos de estos para llevar mejor las cosas, en uno metieron la comida, en otro los medicamentos y en uno más cosas para acampar y la ropa.

Cuando terminaron de llevarse todo lo que podían vieron dos autos manejando hacia ellos, por un momento pensaron que eren personas malas, pero Finn reconoció el auto de la diva y Puck el de Shelby, él y Quinn se alegraron de saber que la exdirectora del coro de Carmel siguiera viva, eso significaba que su hija también.

Desde que salieron del estacionamiento del hotel, Rachel estaba atenta a cualquier cosa rara que le pasara a su cuerpo, se suponía que debió haberse convertido hace tiempo, pero no había pasado, llego al centro comercial y estaciono al lado de unos autobuses, donde se encontraban los demás chicos, además pudo ver a Marley, Kitty, Dave, la señorita Pillsbury y Sam entre ellos.

Se bajó del auto y camino hacia ellos fue recibida con un abrazo muy efusivo por parte de la rubia de ojos avellanas.

QF-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias por haber traído a mi hija a salvo- cuanto termino de abrazarla se fijó en la mueca de dolor que hacia la diva y antes de poder preguntar Finn le pregunto por esto.

FH-¿Rachel que te paso, estas bien?-

RB-Nada que te importe mastodonte-hablo de manera agresiva, y los gleeks se sorprendieron de nuevo, nunca habían escuchado a la diva hablar de esa manera, regularmente ella era muy cariñosa, efusiva claro, pero nunca agresiva y mucho menos hablado con frialdad-Coach-le hablo

SS-dime-mientras tanto Puck y Quinn ya se habían acercado a Shelby para ver cómo se encontraba Beth, afortunadamente la niña no lloraba y entre tanto algunos chicos se acercaron a los autos para sacar los que habían llevado para subirlo a los camiones.

RB-Hablemos en privado-comento para después alejarse un poco del grupo de gente-me mordieron-

SS-No te creo, te hubieras convertido hace tiempo-

RB-Lo mismo me dije, pero hay algo que no le he comentado, antes de hacerlo, tenemos que ir por armas-

SS-Bien, entonces vamos por los idiotas-dijo para después dirigirse al grupo de personas que se encontraba más lejos-Haber inútiles, solo las mujeres se van a quedar en los camiones a excepción de Rachel y yo, vamos a ir por lo que falta-

Mr.S-Yo me quedo cuidando a las damas, no vaya a ser que por aquí aparezca un grupo de caminantes y no tengan con que defenderse-dijo con un poco de miedo, él no quería matar a ninguna de esas cosas le daban un miedo insoportable, no quería arriesgarse a que lo mordieran y mejor prefirió acobardarse.

RB-Haga lo que quiera Shuester, solo no ponga en peligro a otra persona-mencionó para luego dirigirse a la tienda de armas, se notaba a kilómetros que el hombre se estaba muriendo de miedo, técnicamente, se ve que ante una catástrofe sale lo mejor y lo peor de las personas o eso es lo que pensaba; detrás de ella venía la entrenadora, Sam, Dave, Finn y Puck, al llegar lo primero que les dijo fue-busquen todo tipo de armas, así como granadas, explosivos, municiones, de todo, en cuanto terminen llévenlo a los camiones, yo los clasificare y después los repartiremos entre los demás-

NP-Yo te ayudaré-hablo el moreno, para recibir como respuesta de la diva un asentimiento

En lo que los demás buscaban lo necesario Rachel recogía cuchillos, arcos y armas que no hicieran demasiado ruido, mientras le contaba a la entrenadora lo ocurrido en el hotel. Cuando termino de contarle, fue el turno de la entrenadora de hablar.

SS-Enséñame la mordida-dijo seria, ella no creía que la hubieran mordido, pero en cuanto la diva se destapo la herida se sorprendió, tendría que haber muerto desde hace tiempo, pero seguía de pie y sin síntomas de que se fuera a convertir, en cambio la veía con muchas energías y aunque se le notaba el dolor en la cara por las heridas que tenía, seguía viva. Sabía que la enana no le había contado todo que aún quedaba algo en el aire así que solo espero a que continuara.

RB-Cuando tenía más o menos ocho o nueve años, hui de casa, me había enojado con mis papas por haberme cambiado de escuela, camine durante horas entre calles cada vez más solas, nunca me fije que un auto me estaba siguiendo desde que salí de casa, mientras iba pensando en lo ocurrido sentí que me jalaban y me metían a algún lugar pequeño, me taparon la boca, y los ojos, me pusieron algún tipo de sedante, cuando me desperté me encontré atada a una cama como de hospital…-quiso continuar pero Sam la interrumpió

SE-Ya terminamos, solo te esperamos a ti-hablo para después irse con los demás, la diva solo quedo recogiendo unos cuantos arcos para todas las personas, junto con flechas. La entrenadora solo iba a dejar que Streisand hablara, no la iba a cuestionar nada, pues presentía que era un tema delicado para ella.

Cuando todos ya iban de salida escucharon como algunas personas gritaban, así es que echaron a correr al estacionamiento, encontrando con que todos estaban subidos en un solo bús y un grupo de más o menos 30 zombies (por lo que pudo contar Puck) los tenía rodeados, la morocha ya se había hartado de esas cosas, primero le arrebataban a sus padres y ahora querían comerse a sus amigos, la ira la embargó y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar ella ya se encontraba matando a todos con unos machetes que traía en ambas manos. Los demás solo la veían matar a cada uno de esos seres sin piedad alguna, las chicas principalmente se alejaron para no presenciar toda la sangre que brotaba de las cabezas que Rachel iba cortando, destrozando y degollando, la única que observaba era Santana, pero ella más bien veía a Rachel, comenzó a ver lo sexy que era matando a todas esa cosas; ella era fan de los videojuegos de zombies y siempre pensó que la chica protagonista de Resident Evil era muy hot matando y mutilando; y en ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al verla hacer lo mismo. La diva termino más pronto de lo que creía y no había notado que sus ojos ahora portaban un tono azul oscuro que rodeaba su iris.

Dave se acercó poco a poco a la diva para tratar de llamar su atención, cuando lo logro pudo darse cuenta del color de sus ojos.

DK-Rachel, tenemos que organizarnos, ya se está haciendo de noche y no tenemos donde descansar-

RB-No te preocupes, dile a los demás que bajen para organizarnos-

DK-Ok-dijo para después irse, pero antes de hacerlo se acercó un poco más a la diva, procurando que solo ella escuchara le dijo-ahhh y tranquila, ya no hay peligro, aunque tus ojos se vean bien, no muchos lo van a comprender-sin más dio media vuelta y ayudo a bajar a las demás personas. Antes de hablar con ellos Shelby y Cassandra se le acercaron para poder hablar.

CJ-¿Rachel, que paso?-dijo preocupada

RB-No te preocupes no fue nada, ya paso, ahora necesito un lugar a donde ir para que puedan descansar-

SC-Porque no los llevas a la playa-dijo para después ver el semblante de dolos que de repente a apareció en la cara de la diva-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto preocupada

RB-Nada, solo… es que…fue lo último que me dijo mi papi Leroy, que las mantuviera a salvo y que los llevara a la playa-comento melancólica

CJ-Perdón-hablo apenada

RB-No te preocupes no fue tu culpa, mejor vamos con esos miedosos, a ver qué les parece la idea-menciono para después acercarse al grupo que ya estaba reunido pero se encontraban discutiendo junto a otro bús tratando de evitar a todos los destrozados que se encontraban en el suelo.

Los gleeks al darse cuenta que la diva ya se encontraba junto a ellos empezaron a callar; cuando todos ya estaban callados hablo.

RB-Shuester que paso, porque no actuó conforme a la situación-dijo muy seria, realmente se estaba controlando para no matar en ese mismo momento a su profesor, al darse cuenta que este solo tartamudeaba y trataba de poner excusas continuo- sabe que, no hable, bueno ya que tenemos lo necesario, vamos a ir a descansar, vamos a ir a una pequeña casa fuera de Lima, muy cerca de un pequeño lago, así es que quien van a conducir serán, Puck, Britt y yo…-quizá continuar pero varios empezaron a hablar

SL-Berry, Brittany ni si quiera sabe manejar, mucho menos la voy a arriesgar-dijo enojada

KW-Además a ti quien te puso al mando-

QF-¿Quién te da ese derecho?-hablo furiosa, que la diva haya traído a salvo a Beth no significaba que ya estaba de su lado.

La morena ya estaba cansando de sus quejidos, tanto parloteo y ninguna solución.

RB-BUENO YA, ¿CREEN QUE NO DEBO ORDENARLES?, PUES LO LAMENTO, NP ESTOY A CARGO, SOLO LES ESTOY OFRECIENDO UN LUGAR PARA DESCANSAR, SI NO LES PARECE OFRESCANME UNA MEJOR SOLUCION, POR QUE AQUÍ SOLO ESCUCHO QUEJAS-todos se quedaron callados en cuanto la diva empezó a hablar con ese ya característico tono de voz, tan frio y si miedo.

SS-Es cierto lo que dice, no ofrecen nada, pero se quejan mucho, así es que yo no tengo inconvenientes con que ella nos dirija-los demás seguían callados y aún más al saber que la entrenadora no le molestara que le ordenara una perdedora, así es que solo se quedaron en silencio.

CJ-Yo tampoco veo que alguien se preocupe por pensar en una solución-dijo con frialdad, los gleeks se sorprendieron por que el tono que utilizaba era el mismo que la diva había estado utilizando desde hace tiempo.

KW-A usted que le importa, ni si quiera la conocemos-

RB-Mas les vale que no se metan con ella, porque si no, se me va a olvidar que todavía tienen vida y los voy a confundir con esas cosas- dijo señalando el suelo donde se encontraba tirado la cabeza del uno de los zombies que Rachel había degollado, algunos notaron el tono azul oscuro de sus ojos pero ninguno dijo nada-Bien, se hará lo que dije anteriormente, en el camión que manejara Brittany irán Santana, Quinn, Kitty y Sam, en el de Puck, Beth, Shelby, Cassandra, y Shue en el mío Dave, Sue, Marley y la señorita Pillsbury. Ire a la retaguardia con los medicamentos, mientras que Puck con las vestimentas a la cabeza quedando Britt con la comida en el medio. Mañana después de haber descansado iremos por sus familias. Bien vámonos-

Cuando llegaron ya había oscurecido, el camino hacia la casa había sido muy tranquilo, largo, pues la pequeña casa se encontraba a un costado del lago Celina, al llegar Rachel fue la única que bajo, verifico que no hubiera nadie, checo los sensores para saber si había intrusos dentro de la casa, afortunadamente no hubo nada. Los gleeks estaban sorprendidos (menos Puckerman y Brittany) por la "pequeña" casa a la que la diva se refería. Entraron rápidamente con los camiones, luego bajaron todos para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa, no podían pasar por que estaba cerrada, Finn ya estaba dispuesto a tirar las puertas, cuando llega la diva y la abre con unas llaves que llevaba en sus bolsillos, ella fue la primera en pasar para poder ir a encender el generador que se encontraba en el garaje, los demás pasaron hasta que hubo luz y se quedaron en el living sorprendidos por lo enorme de la casa, la diva los hizo pasar al salón de invitados para poder responder las preguntas que tuvieran.

MR-¿La casa es tuya?-

NP-Es de sus padres-

RB-No, es mía-dijo con un poco de tristeza que solo Puck y Brittany notaron, estos solo le dijeron una mirada dándole a entender que después hablarían.

SL-¿Cómo es que Puckertonto conoce el camino a esta casa?

BP-Yo también lo conozco, los cuatro nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias a nuestros padres, todos eran o son no lo sé, militares-

QF-¿Quiénes cuatro?-

SC-Puckerman, Brittany, Rachel y…-

NP,BP,RB-Alex-dijeron al mismo tiempo pero la diva lo dijo más con preocupación

RB-Rayos, Noah tengo que…-antes de terminar Brittany ya se le había acercado y la interrumpió

BP-Yo voy contigo-

RB-No, iré sola, no está muy lejos de aquí, ustedes muéstrenles la casa y descansen-sin más que decir salió corriendo al garaje de la casa y saco su coche, pero antes de arrancar Cassandra y Puck la alcanzaron junto con armas

CJ-Iremos contigo-dijo sin dejarla objetar

Los demás seguían en el salón de invitados, algunos sentados en los sillones y otros en el piso, que tenía alfombra, hasta que la rubia de ojos azules hablo.

BP-Bien, la casa tiene ocho cuartos, cuatro con camas matrimoniales y cuatro con dos individuales, dejen hablo con Rach, para ver como los va acomodar, mientras se pueden bañar, todos los cuartos tienen baño, al igual esta la cocina, por ahí se va también al garaje y al jardín, aquí a mi lado esta una puerta, esa conduce a la sala de entretenimiento, este solo tiene medio baño, en el primer piso están los cuartos con las camas individuales, en el segundo los demás-

SC-Porque no primero dejan que nos bañemos las chicas, para que cuando ustedes se metan, nosotras estemos preparando de comer-

SE-Si eso está bien-

Todas las mujeres se fueron a bañar, afortunadamente había agua caliente, se sorprendieron aún más al ver que los baños estaban equipado con yacusis. Al salir y terminar de vestirse con la ropa que habían bajado del camión, fue el turno de los hombres. Las mujeres mientras se dedicaron a preparar algo de comer, puesto no habían comido en todo el día, ahora solo esperaban sobrevivir por un tiempo más.


	2. Salvando a

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado como lo dije antes, pero con las fiestas y la familia se me hizo imposible escribir algo, les agradezco mucho a las personas que le echaron un vistazo a la historia, cualquier comentario es bien recibido siempre y cuando se dirijan con respeto, Glee no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes para formar esta historia, espero se la hayan pasado de maravilla con sus familias esta navidad y les deseo un mejor año que el anterior, en este capítulo voy a estar alternando escenas pues etas suceden en paralelo con la otra, hasta que se llegan a unir, cualquier duda infórmenme, si no es entendible con gusto les aclararé cualquier duda, sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten:**

Guardando ...

Realmente se preocupó por ella, en cuanto escucho su nombre recordó, había estado tan angustiada y triste por sus padres que no la buscó, ahora iba junto a Noah y Cassandra en su búsqueda, vivía muy lejos de su "pequeña casa", en coche como a cuarenta minutos. Desde que salió de casa no podía evitar el remordimiento de haberla dejado, sola y por no haberla protegido pero se prometió que en cuanto la encontrara haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.

Llevaban media hora de camino y por el momento sus acompañantes venían platicando cómodamente, ignorándola por completo o ¿era ella quien los ignoraba?, no importaba, ella recordaba perfectamente bien cuando esos dos se conocieron, recordaba la sorpresa del muchacho y el enojo de la mujer al saber que ese joven quiso algo con su madre, fueron unos cuantos días de tensión hasta que Noah acepto su relación y prometió protegerlas de todos y todo.

Estaba estacionando el auto a una cuadra de llegar, no querían atraer a esos monstruos con el sonido del motor, pero antes de bajar, escucho varios disparos en dirección de la casa de Alex, sin dejar que sus acompañantes se bajaran se dirigió a ellos:

RB-Esperen aquí, por favor, Cass mi madre no me perdonaría si te pasara algo y Noah a quien no perdonaría es a mí-hablo tan rápido que ninguno pudo decir algo y sin más salió corriendo en la dirección donde había escuchado anteriormente los disparos.

NP-¿Notaste el brazo izquierdo y su espalda?-pregunto temeroso

CJ-¿Que tienen?

NP-Pues trae unas vendas en el brazo, en la playera se ve que es una herida grande pues tienen mucha sangre, a la altura del hombro ¿La habrán mordido?-dijo alarmado

CJ-Noo, solo… solo fue un accidente en el hotel, pensé que era una de esas cosas, caminantes lo que sean y la lastime sin querer-dijo nerviosa y lo más convincente posible

NP-Ya veo-dijo no muy convencido, regularmente esa mujer se mostraba firme y fuerte ante él, pero ahora la veía nerviosa, ni si quiera le dirigió esa mirada tan gruñona y celosa que siempre le da, simplemente no lo hizo.

Mientras, en otro lado comenzaban a comer, pasaron el rato solo en silencio tratando de aguantar las dudas que tuvieran para un momento más apropiado al terminar se dividieron las tareas algunos se dedicaban a lavar los trastos que habían ensuciado con la cena, algunos más lo secaban y acomodaban, otros esperaban para poder hacer más preguntas a la única persona dentro de esa mansión que les podía responder, cuando hubieron terminado, procedieron al salón donde anteriormente habían visto salir a la morocha y tras ella Noah y la mujer que muy pocos conocían.

Solo Brritany quedo al frente de aquellos que tenían dudas.

BP-Háganme las preguntas que quieran, las que no pueda responder esperaran hasta que Rachie llegue-hablo muy seria, algo poco habitual para la mayoría de los presentes en esa sala.

SE-¿Porque aún hay luz y agua caliente en la casa?-comento curioso

BP-La "pequeña casa" cuenta con un sistema de electricidad propio a base de celdas solares, de ahí que todo el lugar funcione, los baños, la estufa, utilizan electricidad que convierten en energía calorífica para el agua y la comida, además probablemente las plantas de energía y agua potable, sigan en funcionamiento a pesar de la crisis, pero no por mucho tiempo.-

Llevaban diez minutos esperando cuando a lo lejos veían caminado a prisa a dos figuras, una de ellas la más alta cargando un bulto, conforme más se acercaban, Puck y Cassandra se dieron cuenta de que era una persona a la que cargaban, después notaron que esas dos personas eran un hombre que llevaba cargando a una Rachel inconsciente y una chica, que se dirigían hacia ellos, inmediatamente Puckerman los reconoció y bajo a ayudarles, quiso preguntar por lo ocurrido, pero se dio cuenta que detrás de esas personas venían una horda más o menos grande de zombies, así que solo les hizo señas para que subieran al auto y en cuanto subieron arranco con dirección a la mansión.

La segunda persona en preguntar y con desprecio fue Quinn:

QF-¿Quién era esa mujer, a la que man-hans defendió?-

BP-Primero que nada Quinn, no creo que debas, más bien, no tienes por qué faltarle al respeto a la persona que se aseguró de traerte viva a este lugar, donde tienes comida y una cama donde dormir, además de que esa misma personas trajo a salvo a tu hija, sobre todo, menos estando su madre a lado tuyo-

QF-Lo siento-dijo avergonzada, todos guardaron silencio por un minuto hasta que alguien rompió el incómodo momento.

SS-Entonces dejando de lado la estupidez de Q, ¿quién es?-

BP-A mí no me corresponde decirlo-

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la entrada de la casa y Alex se ofreció a bajar a abrir el portón para pasar pues era la única que se sabía y podía introducir la contraseña, pues Noah estaba manejando y la diva seguía desmayada; recordó su sorpresa el primer día de conoció la casa, se le hizo enorme y en la actualidad lo seguía creyendo, todo el perímetro del terreno era rodeado por tres metros y medio de barda de alto, para mayor privacidad decía su amiga, la casa era lo primero que notabas al entrar, lo que más le encantaba a ella era el jardín enorme que contenía distintas especies de flores, y el pequeño lago, lo recordaba tan bien.

Brittany se estaba cansando de la estupidez de Quinn, pero al ser una persona pacifica, trato de calmarse.

SC-Es mi pareja, solo eso diré-

QF-¿Estas criando a mi hija en una relación pecaminosa Corcoran? Como te atreves, te vas a pudrir en el infierno por estar de pareja con una mujer-estalló la rubia de ojos avellana

BP-Es mejor que te calles, por que escucho el sonido de un motor y lo más seguro que es ella-

De repente se dio cuenta de que ya estaban dentro y rápidamente cargo a la diva entre sus brazos, sin importarle el cansancio que tuviera fue la primera que entro a la casa, encontrándose con una discusión.

SC-No creo que puedas recriminarme nada Fabray, primera como te atreves a insultar a Rachel, cuando ella es la que más ha hecho por ti y por todos los que estamos en esta sala, en segunda porque Beth no es tu hija, es mía y por ultimo no me interesa lo que digas o hagas, mientras estas alejada de mí y de mi familia más que suficiente, agradece que no hable con Rachel, de lo ocurrido anteriormente porque si no….-

QF-Si no que, la estúpida no puede hacerme nada, yo soy mejor que ella, siempre lo voy a hacer…-

Antes de que la exporrista pudiera continuar todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del salón y alcanzar a ver a una chica pelinegra que llevaba cargando a Rachel y que se dirigía hacia las escaleras, inmediatamente Shelby salió corriendo para saber qué es lo que le paso a su hija y detrás Sue, Emma y Brittany junto con Cassandra y Noah que querían saber igualmente lo sucedido.

Las encontraron dentro del cuarto de la diva (o eso supusieron Sue y Emma), con ella recostada en su cama y la chica que ahora sabían era Alex sentada junto a ella, tratando de encontrar el motivo del porque su morena estaba en esas condiciones. La primera persona en preguntar fue Shelby.

SC-¿Qué le paso, porque esta así?-pregunto muy apresuradamente

AL-No lo sé, solo sé que llego de repente, nos salvó pero salían más y más, de repente ya la vi tendida en el suelo-dijo con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

SS-Descúbrele el brazo y debajo de la espalda pongan una toalla limpia-Inmediatamente Alex le quito las vendas y para sorpresa de todos menos de Sue y Cassandra, vieron la mordida de la diva pero esta ya solo estaba a la mitad de lo que realmente recordaba la coach, nadie hizo nada hasta que Brritany regeso con un par de toallas y con ayuda de Puck alzaron a la diva para ver la sangre seca de la herida ya cerrada y donde solo quedaba una cicatriz.

Todos bajaron con los demás, consternados por todas las dudas que se generaban entorno a una sola persona, comenzaron a relatar solo los hechos ocurridos en la alcoba, a los diez minutos de haber llegado al salón, la diva bajo pálida y débil, los que se le acercaron fueron Brittany y Puckerman.

BP-Ven Rach, siéntate, estas muy débil-

NP-No debiste haber bajado, mírate como estas-dijeron ambos con suma preocupación

Mr. S-No se acerquen a ella que tal si ya está a punto de convertirse, no sabemos hace cuánto de que la mordieron-hablo con desprecio, realmente le tenía envidia a la morena, ella podría lograr todo lo que el no pudo, lo que se propusiera lo haría y sin embargo él seguiría varado como maestro de coro.

RB-Shue, aunque me vea así, aún le puedo patear el trasero-le dijo con desprecio y con la voz muy débil, instantáneamente Shelby se acercó a socorrerla.

SC-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto nuevamente preocupada

RB-Es mejor que todos se sienten y hagan las preguntas que alcance a responder, porque siento de nuevo como si fuera a caer rendida-cuando todo se hubieron sentado, ya sea en los sillones que había al rededor del salón y que aceraron o en el suelo, continuo-bien, sé que tienen muchas dudas pero no voy a responder todas, no al menos hoy, mucha carga emocional-

SS-Primero que nada, creo debes de decirles como resultaste herida y mordida-

CJ-Yo puedo responder a esa pregunta-comento para después comenzar a contarles lo sucedido en el hotel, con las tijeras y el zombie que apareció de la nada. Al acabar continúo Marley con una pregunta más simple de la que la mayoría, por no decir todos, tenían en mente.

MR-¿Cómo supiste de este caos, que ahora estamos viviendo?-

RB-Nuestros padres trabajaban para una casa de seguridad privada, ellos se encargaban de proteger a las bases científicas que una empresa de renombre usaba para experimentos genéticos….-

FH-¿Genética?-

RB-Si Finn, genética, eso que hacen con nuestra sangre y demás-

SL-¿Con que te referías a "nuestros"?-

RB-Mi padre, el de Noah, los de B y el de Alex; ellos, todos excepto el papá de Alex, renunciaron por un inconveniente, algo que no tenía que pasar, él les aviso a los demás, pero solo mis padres se lograron comunicar conmigo-

FH-¿Por qué nunca nos mostraste esta casa?-

RB-Nunca lo quise hacer, además no les tenía confianza a ninguno-

EP-Creo que nadie nuca se va a atrever a preguntar la verdadera cuestión que en estos momentos nos está incomodando, ¿Por qué aún no te has transformado en una de esas cosas?

RB-Creo que para que todos lo entiendan, deben de saber que soy diferente a cualquiera en esta sala, yo estoy infectada con este virus desde que tengo ocho o nueve años, realmente no me acuerdo-dijo generando que todos o la mayoría se quedaran callados.

KW-¿Cómo es eso posible?

RB-¿El qué, que no recuerde o que este infectada?-

KW-Ambas-

RB-Un día en que me salí de casa, un auto me siguió y me secuestro, termine en una celda junto a más personas, de diferentes edades y todas mujeres, experimentaron con todas, incluyéndome, cuando terminaron, nadie sobrevivo más que yo, me borraron la memoria y me regresaron a casa, dejando que continuara mi vida-todos quedaron horrorizados con la imagen de la pequeña diva siendo traumatizada por esos eventos

DK-Pero si te borraron la memoria, ¿cómo es que lo recuerdas?-

RB-Entre sueños, veía esas imágenes de todo lo que hacían, mis padres descubrieron que no dormía bien, me mandaron al psicólogo, este les sugirió una regresión o como ustedes la conocen, hipnosis, pero aún quedan lagunas en mi mente, mis padres lo investigaron, y descubrieron que fue la misma empresa para la que trabajaban la que lo hizo, dos días después renunciaron, solo dejando al papá de Alex, con función únicamente de informante-

SL-Pero eso no responde por qué no de tu…-no quiso continuar, solo haciendo señas hacia la mordida

RB-Supongo que ellos ya sabían que cabía la posibilidad de este caos, solo recuerdo que dijeron que era una forma de prevenir antes de lamentar, supe desde ese momento que estaban desarrollando algo que acabaría con el mundo y que ellos solo estaban tratando de asegurar su futuro, entonces tengo la breve impresión de que yo soy inmune, por así decirlo a la mordida de esas cosas-quedaron impresionados con lo declarado de la morocha.

AL-Yo quiero hacer una pregunta, pero no a Rach, ¿Por qué la discusión anterior?-hablo por primera vez la chica, ella era de pelo totalmente negro, de la altura de Brritany, con ojos azules y la tez blanca.

MR. S-Antes que nada quisiera saber, ¿quién es usted señorita?-pregunto muy coqueto a la chica

TL-Vaya con cuidado William, que aquí tiene a su padre para defenderla ante todo y todos-dijo furioso, era un señor alto con anteojos y con mala cara; no le había parecido el tono que utilizo el hombre con el que se dirigió a su hija, él siempre era una persona pacífica y tolerante, pero ese hombre le despertaba instinto asesino.

DK-Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero quisiera saber su nombre-

TL-Perdonen mi descortesía, mi nombres es Timothy Lane, padre de Alex-

AL-Y yo, soy Alex Lane, la pateadora de traseros de ex maestros de coro para usted, para los demás Alex-dijo dejando callado al exprofesor, todos se rieron excepto la morocha que cada vez se le veía más cansada-

SS-Nos podrías decir, ¿Qué sucedió allá?-

SC-Si, ¿Cómo es que terminaste desmayada?-

AL-Veran…-

**FLASH BACK**

Rachel corría muy rápido tratando de encontrar de donde habían provenido los disparos, al dar la vuelta en una esquina se dio cuenta que dos personas eran rodeadas por un numeroso grupo de caminantes, se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido posible y con el arco que traía mato a la gran mayoría, dejándoles a las otras dos figuras lo demás, cuando termino se dio cuenta que era la persona que estaba buscando, se alegró mucho de haberla encontrado y lo mejor es que también se encontraba alguien más.

RB-Me alegra que estés bien, me muero si te pasa algo-

AL-Que bueno que te veo, ya te hacía muy lejos, pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros-

RB-No, es solo que tuve que rescatar a otras personas, es mejor que vengamos por este otro lado, a la vuelta hay una camioneta esperándonos-

TL-Si, pero es raro no ver a tus padres-

RB-No se preocupen por eso ahora, en estos momentos es más importante sacarlos de aquí- de repente ven cómo se vienen caminando hacia ellos otra horda de zombies y con agilidad tratan de matarlos, pero antes de que pudieran correr Alex nota que la diva se encuentra tirada en el suelo, no podía dejarla ahí, rápidamente su padre la cargo y trataron de regresar por donde les había indicado la morocha, y en efecto vieron una camioneta esperándolos con dos personas más, adentro, si más corrieron como pudieron, pero esas cosas venían tras de ellos, identificaron a Puck en cuanto bajo del auto, él solo les hizo señas para que subieran, en cuanto entraron este arranco, dejando atrás a esos come carne.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

SL-Entonces, ¿quien salvo a quien?-

NP-Eso no importa salvavidas, lo importante es que están aquí las dos sanas y salvas-

KW-Bueno una más sana que la otra-

AL-Gatito, es mejor que cierres tu boquita solo si es para maullar-dijo de manera chistosa y furiosa a la vez

SC-Lo que yo no entiendo es ¿por qué se cayó?-

SS-Creo que fue toda la pérdida de sangre a causa de sus heridas-

BP-Pero ella se cura muy rápido-

CJ-¿Cómo?

NP-Si después de lo sucedido, cuando le llegaba a pasar algo, una raspadura o una cortada, ella sanaba muy rápido, solo quedaba la cicatriz-

RB-Es debido al virus, este también se encarga de generar células nuevas, pero el tamaño de mis heridas en este momento son más grandes que una cortada por una hoja-

AL-Pasando al tema anterior ¿alguien me podría responder mi pregunta?-

DK-Quinn insulto a Rachel, a su mamá y la pareja de ella-menciono, todos voltearon a ver a la diva, que ahora se encontraba de pie frente a la mencionada rubia y con los ojos igual que los tenía en el estacionamiento, con el azul alrededor de su iris

RB-No me importa si me insultas, si me agredes, pero dije claramente que con ellas no, sigo sin entender que aún después de todo lo sucedido hoy, tengas esa actitud tan… tan egoísta, llena de odio, pero es tu último aviso Fabray, continua así y no habrá persona o zombie en la faz de la tierra que te salve de mi-dijo para caer rendida en el piso, Alex se acercó velozmente al ver a la diva arrodillada en el piso tratando de sostenerse.

AL-Ven, te llevare a tu cuarto, tu cuerpo está muy frágil-

RB-No, solo necesito algo, sangre-

SL-¿Que ahora nos vas a salir que eres un maldito vampiro?-

BP-Hasta eso yo lo entiendo Sanny, ha perdido mucha sangre con esas heridas, su cuerpo esta así debido a su falta de glóbulos rojos-

FH-¿Tomas la sangre igual que los vampiros?-

SS-Idiota, necesita una transfusión-

MR-El problema, va ser, ¿de dónde sacarla?-

SC-Tenemos los mismos genes, no va haber problema por eso-

MR-¿Y el material necesario?-

RB-Hay un botiquín en la el cuarto de mis padres, todo lo necesario está ahí-

NP-Yo lo traigo-no había hablado en toda la plática, sabía de memoria la historia, él, Alex y Brittany.

Subieron a la diva entre Alex y Brittany, esperaron a que tuvieran lo necesario y comenzaron con la transfusión de sangre. El cuarto de la diva era muy espacioso pero en el solo estaban la diva, que se encontraba nuevamente recostada en su cama, Shelby, Sue, Cassandra, Alex, Brittany y Noah

Había lago en la mente de Brittany que la mantenía inquieta, tenía miedo de preguntarle a la morocha por miedo a su respuesta, pero tenía que ser valiente para ella.

BP-¿Dónde están?-fue todo lo que pregunto, la morena sabia a lo que se refería, no había más palabras que decir, siempre se habían entendido con miradas y señas las palabras nunca fueron necesarias en su relación.

RB-Están muertos-fue todo lo que dijo, no quería contarlo otra vez, una fue suficiente para volver a recordarle el dolor de su perdida.

SC-Yo te lo explicare-dijo para después contar lo mismo que la diva le relato en el hotel, a ella también le dolía su perdida, pero no se imaginaba el dolor de su hija, no se le compraba.

Puckerman y los que no sabían su historia quedaron amonados por lo narrado, pero decidieron solo dar sus condolencias y continuar, no podían dejar que sus pérdidas terminaran con sus vidas.

Al terminar el proceso de transfusión la diva se sentía mucho mejor, más fuerte, rápida, capaz, en vez del azul que se mostraba en sus ojos anteriormente, ahora reflejaban un color rojo vivo, decidieron esperar a que la diva les respondiera.

RB-Es mejor que los demás también sepan y organizarnos para mañana-dijo ahora con más autoridad. Todos bajaron, ahora acompañada de la diva y fue ella misma la que primero hablo.

RB-Mañana realizaremos una búsqueda de sus familias, las de cada uno, no quiero que sufran por sus seres queridos y que estén todo el tiempo preocupados, los grupos quedaran igual que los de camino acá, les daremos cuchillos y catanas a aquellos que no sepan disparar, en cada grupo hay una persona que lo sabe hacer, en casa se quedaran Cassandra, Shelby, ellas cuidaran de la niña, sin excusas Fabray-dijo al ver que la rubia quiso protestar-la señorita Pillsbury, Sue , el señor Shue, por favor evite cualquier accidente; y por último el señor James, le pido de favor que vigile de cerca a Shue-

SE-¿Quiénes portaran las armas?-

BP-Me imagino que Alex ira con Rachel, así que ellas dos junto con Puck y yo-

NP-Dentro del garaje hay suficientes carros para nosotros, mañana temprano me encargare personalmente de repartir las armas y me informaran si saben o no manejar un arma-

AL-Ahora es mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir-

KW-De cuando acá, decidimos que ustedes fueran los líderes de lo que sea que sea esto?-

EP-Se nota, que al tener padres de tan importante empresa de seguridad, tomaron cursos y entrenamientos ante cualquier tipo de catástrofe, así que dentro de este grupo de sobrevivientes son los más aptos para organizar-

RB-Así es, Señorita Pillsbury, ¿pero usted como lo sabe?-

EP-Recuerda que tengo o tenía folletos para todo, existían estos cursos para controlar o deslindar actitudes violentas de los alumnos-

AL-Bien, creo que el pequeño gatito no tiene mejor aportación, entonces es mejor irnos a dormir-

RB-Antes que nada quería hacerles una aclaración sobre lo que supongo ya notaron, mi ojos-

DK-Es cierto, ¿a que se debe el color que toman?-

RB-En un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, descubrí lo de la sustancia que me inyectaron, no sé si dieron cuenta del color de ojos de esas cosas-

SE-Si tienen el color azul, el mismo que los tuyos, pero estos son de un solo color-

RB-Si, es como si el virus nublara su vista, pero también todo su sistema motriz, cubre sus ojos como si tuvieran una ligera capa cubriéndolos, eso mismo me pasa a mí, cuando me enojo, el virus se reproduce más fácilmente, pues al enfurecer, el cuerpo genera una toxina comúnmente llamada adrenalina, que es la base genética del virus, al generar más de esta sustancia, más Naoxvan produce mi cuerpo, también cuando me relajo o me exalto mis ojos se tornan rojo, al igual que con lo otro produzco adrenalina, pero esta es con otro derivado, algo más complejo, esta destruye el virus "malo" de mi cuerpo y genera la producción de celular nuevas, que es lo que querían lograr los científicos que lo crearon-

SE-¿Qué es Navan?-

BP-Naoxvan, es en primera la empresa genética que ceo el virus con el mismo nombre-

FH-Yo no entendí nada de lo que Rachel dijo-

SL-Tu entiendes nada, aunque te lo expliquen con dibujos Finnpotente-

FH-¡Hey! -

EP-Tranquilos, necesitaos estar unidos para sobrevivir-

CJ-¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo aquellos si dices que tienes lagunas?-ella y Shelby se habían quedado calladas ante todo lo anterior, la segunda se sentía terriblemente al saber por todo lo que su hija tuvo que pasar y lo que tendría que atravesar, la primera estaba angustiada y preocupada por la segunda, no podía creer el horror que le produjeron a esa pobre niña, angustiada al saber que a tan temprana edad había perdido toda ilusión y felicidad que se le podría brindar a una niña.

TL-La primera vez que supe lo sucedido y lo investigado por los padres de Rachel, no me quede tranquilo y me informe hasta encontrar su base de datos, solo hallé datos científicos y notas de la investigación a medio acabar, no me sirvieron de mucho, pero le trajeron un poco de paz a mi pequeña Barbra- él le tenía mucho afecto a la pequeña muchacha, desde la primera vez que la vio, se sintió atraído por su actitud, irradiaba felicidad y seguridad, agradecía mucho la amistad que tenía con su hija, pues ella la ayudaba a superar la muerte de la pequeña Alexandra, y le agradeció todavía más cuando su pequeña volvió a ser feliz, desde entonces la ha querido como una hija más-

QF-¿Qué pasa cuando sucede todo lo anterior además del cambio de color de tus ojos?-

RB-En ambos casos me vuelvo más fuerte, rápida e inteligente, por así decirlo un soldado perfecto, pero solo cuando tengo los ojos de color azul mi mente se apaga y utilizo la fuerza bruta-

SC-¿Qué va a pasar después de mañana?-

RB,BP,NP,AL-Lo que el destino nos depare-dijeron a la par y sin más se fueron a dormir, tratando de quedar de forma equitativa, Alex se fue con Rachel al igual que Brittany y ambas durmieron abrazadas a la diva con temor de perderla, como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Alex soñaba con un mundo diferente al que ahora vivía, uno donde podía confesar sus sentimientos, de vivir junto a la persona que amaba, sin temor a que un segundo después acabara todo y a pesar de que fuera u sueño, durmió feliz sabiendo que la persona a la que quería estaba junto a ella y siempre protegiéndola.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía, trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, fue más corto que el anterior, pero realmente no tenía más que agregar, pues si lo hacía, iba a parecer infinito, con respecto al nuevo personaje, ALEXANDRA LANE, imagínensela como Zooey Deschanel, la actriz me gusta mucho, su personalidad, su físico, sus actuaciones, todo, (pero en esta historia tiene un carácter más fuerte), jaja al igual que los personajes de Glee y los zombies, le deseo de nuevo ¡Feliz año nuevo¡. Nos vemos dentro de una semana, si no es que existen contratiempos.**

**P.D.: Me di cuenta que algunas palabras fueron cambiadas por mi ordenador en el capítulo anterior sin que me diera cuenta, es por eso que borre la historia, pero trate de volverlo a subir sin que pasara y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, así es que pido disculpas, nuevamente, por esto; recuerden que soy nueva en esto de los fics.**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


End file.
